User blog:--Jeminemily--/Let us for a moment, revive the past.
"--Dropping the Past--" --It has arrived to my attention (General note, things do not "arrive" to your attention. Your attention is not a place. - Vass) that several imbecilic users (Uhm.. Straw man fallacy much? Make more arguments and less insults, it will take you further. And this is a note for the entire post. - Vass) were attacking an administrator and a very close cohort of mine (Attacking? So I see that now the definition of "attacking" is bringing a community issue to an admin. I'm sorry if your administration is too childish to handle the concerns that their job requires them. I suppose our expectations are far too much. - Vass). If they are seeing this message, I want you all to read it with IMMENSE care-- (It shall be done. - Vass) --The system of this Wiki is not corrupted nor is it run by administrators who appear tyrannical (Generally you can't define how someone appears to others. Someone's appearance is subjective to the observer. -Vass) , the fact of the matter is that you users are merely performing this idiotic action out of spite and grudge, which is rather childish-- (To call someone childish after writing a rant, which was /deleted/ hopefully out of some form of self respect or attempt to save face. Is to say the least, hypocritical. I'd also point to the fact that our concern /was not/ born out of a grudge. It was a community concern, and if anyone did have a grudge. It was because this issue could have a significant impact on multiple users. The list of which would make this reply much longer than I am willing to spend engaging someone such as yourself. - Vass) --If you dislike how this Wiki operates, then leave. (That is well noted. - Vass) None are forcing you to remain here, and make no mistake, if you dare to return here simply to begin another riot and upset this person whom is very dear to me and alongside others for that matter...I will do FAR WORSE then ban you from this Wiki entirely-- (Now, this is where you get into the realm of your typical Schoolboy playground squable. I'm /so/ sure you could totally do /far worse/ Pleeeeeease don't hurt me, oh so spooky Slenderman. Seriously, do you feel proud of threatening people online? Moreover users on a site you administrate? And we're the "childish" ones..Ha! - Vass) --While this may appear as threatening, it is not. (It's not threatening. But not for the reasons you'd say it wasn't. - Vass) You must simply take it as a warning message...to NEVER perform this action again. (Well, considering I was banned before I got to see this oh so thought out "warning". Lets chalk this up to another failure of Administration. - Vass) For if you do...believe me...you will not like the outcome. I sincerely hope you could understand this message-- (The message is quite well received. You're an intellectually dishonest schoolboy. Who thinks his 101 grammar structure class and administration privileges intitles him to abuse users, and write nitwit pseudo threats to them post banning. You're terrible, your adminstration capability is null. Your social interaction ability leaves /much/ to be desired. And your facade is so terribly obvious that you cover it up with abuse of power. Pray tell me, oh so wise Slenderman, how long do you think it will be until the reason you're roleplaying with yourself is there's no one else around? - Vass) ((Just to reiterate this, I had /no/ intention of speaking with or even paying any mind to either Slendy or Kiba out of what I can only assume to be a sliver of subconscious respect for other's integrity and personal space during tense points. Even /after/ I was kicked from chat (not having said a single word to either of them at the time), I was simply going to dismiss it as maybe a mistake or an outburst on his part. It wasn't until I was outright confronted by him that he picked up an argument that, after I expressed that the conflict was childish and I was no longer content acknowledging his attempts to argue with me, consisted of threats, insults, and a week long ban for me on his end. - Arty )) Category:Blog posts